A solar powered mobile is desirable not only for application in areas of little air movement but also for longevity. A desirable solar powered mobile should be direct in design and offer easy parts replacement. A desirable solar powered mobile should offer bearing design that provides freedom in choosing devices to be spun, such that even heavier devices can be displayed. The present invention offers these and other advantages.